Mirrors are more fun than television
by Lady Bateman
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy y Norman Jayden deben detener al jefe de la mafia, Demian Pietilä, quien es un asesino que utiliza rituales paganos contra sus victimas. El climax ocurre en el Pink Bird Mental Institute.
1. Redrum

- "RagnaRock". Pintoresco. –

Me dije inspeccionando con la vista al club nocturno gótico, supuestamente uno de los más famosos en la fría ciudad de Nueva York. Mi compañero, Henry Mason, me ofreció un cigarrillo el cual acepte con gusto, ya extrañaba el amargo gusto del tabaco impregnado de nicotina en mi boca.

Henry parecía un tipo centrado, hacia poco que lo conocía pero solía ser un libro abierto así que no costó mucho saber que escondía detrás de esos lentes cuadrados. El estaba acostumbrado a vestir siempre de traje negro Armani, común entre los polis de "categoría" o mejor dicho los vagos que no mueven un dedo y se quedan con todo el crédito. Esa era la gran molestia para él, siempre me reclamaba que dejara de ponerme las camisas sin corbata y que en vez de jeans negros me pusiera pantalones de vestir con zapatos y no con borceguíes. Pero esas discusiones siempre terminaban en una visita al bar.

- Hey Kennedy, es hora. – me dijo despabilándome de mis absurdos pensamientos nocturnos.

Entramos al club como si fuésemos otros de los clientes habituales. Grupos como Asphyxia, Neckrosis entre otras bandas industriales resonaban a más no poder por los ridículamente gigantescos parlantes en la pista, el humo de fantasía mas las luces de colores no dejaban ver una mierda aparte de los hermosos y empalidecidos rostros de las chicas que nos aplastaban en un intento de baile sensual.

Henry me señalo una de las puertas "de atrás" que se ubicaban a un lado de la barra, yo me dirigí a aquella mientras que mi compañero tomo las otras puertas que estaban por el otro lado de la pista. Antes de decir nada ya lo había perdido entre el mar de gente.

Torpemente me adentre a la manada con crucifijos e ingrese sin problemas a lo que parecía un largo pasillo oscuro con una habitación llena de bibliotecas. "Necronomicron", "The age of murder and storm", "Paradise lost" y cientos de otros títulos de la misma semblanza recubrían las gastadas tapas de los libros que yacían en el suelo conjunto de algunas pinturas plagadas con símbolos inentendibles para esta especie.

- Pietilä i mne nadoeli so svoimi glupymi kulʹta. – ("Pietilä ya me tiene harto con sus estupideses del culto").

- "La carne de ángeles caídos". – exclamaban riéndose dos de los matones de Demian Pietilä, un fuerte sospechoso en el embarque de la nueva droga "Valkyr".

Me escondí detrás de una de las grandes bibliotecas y desenfunde mi arma con tranquilidad.

- Ya chuvstvuyuprisut·stvie. – ("siento una presencia").

- Alto! NYPD. – vocifere saliendo de mi escondite.

Ambos hombres alzaron dos escopetas recortadas y no duraron en arremeter contra mí. Me arroje de lleno a la pila de libros que yacía a escasos metros mío, aun sorprendido de que ninguna bala me hubiese atravesado.

Me pare inconscientemente disparando a lo primero que divisaba entre los estallidos de pólvora y los ácaros de los libros que se deshacían en el trayecto. Uno de ellos cayó, el otro gritaba el nombre de su compañero caído, ahora disparando más furiosamente hacia mí. Este no tardo en caer ante las últimas dos balas que me quedaban en la recamara, el todavía arrastrándose intentando alcanzar su escopeta.

- No sabes en que te metiste al venir aquí, cerdo. – exclamo entre oleadas de dolor, con acento ruso.

Tome su escopeta y la escondí donde no la alcanzara si es que llegaba a levantarse de su charco de sangre. Detrás de lo que parecía una simple mampostería rota y sucia, encontré una reja cerrada con candado la cual no me costó mucho abrir, ahora solo debía llegar hasta donde Pietilä se encontraba y arrestarlo, en el mejor de los casos.

- Mason, Mason me oyes?. – murmure hacia el obtuso comunicador escondido en mi oído. – Mason!. –

Ni una réplica, espero que se encuentre bien.

Luego de acabar con dos más de los soldaduchos, ingrese en una de las habitaciones en las que hacían guardia, la misma parecía una simple oficina, equipada con uno de los mini bares más repletos que se hayan visto y forrado en armas de grueso calibre. A un costado yacía una pizarra, la cual tenía dibujada en grande un mapa de la sección Este del edificio, plantado justo en el medio había una habitación circular señalada como "habitación Valhalla". Allí es donde nuestro empresario debía estar, tal vez estaba por caer en una de las trampas más idiotas en el siglo, pero nada se pierde intentando.

- Eh! americano!. –

Antes de que pudiese llegar a la escalera que me dejaría a escasos metros de mi destino, escuche la voz de uno de los rusos de Pietilä. Cuatro de ellos avanzaron a paso agigantado hacia mí, armados con Kalashnikovs… y yo aquí con una maldita 9 mm.

Me agache apuntando a los tobillos, pude lograr que uno se resbalara y tirase a otro, eso me dio tiempo de quitarle el arma a uno de ellos y esconderme dentro de las habitaciones vacías del recinto.

Uno de ellos se metió de lleno por el umbral apuntándome al rostro, estaba a nada de dispararme y volarme la cara cuando una granada le pasó por debajo de los pies. Corrí y me tire debajo de unos escombros en la otra punta de la habitación, pude escuchar al ruso exclamar "mierda" antes de que la granada lo volara en pedazos. Apenas me salí le dispare en el pecho a uno que creía poder tomarme por sorpresa, otro entro maldiciéndome a diestra y siniestra disparando hacia cualquier dirección. Me deslice tomando uno de los pedazos de cemento del suelo y se lo arroje, el idiota lo agarro en el aire, yo me le adelante disparándole en el hombro y pierna derecha. Ahora solo quedaba uno.

Salí de la habitación con cautela, pero no se encontraba allí, aproveche para irme por la escalera. Con toda confianza llegue al primer descanso cuando divise un cañón rebelde apuntando a la nada, me agache un poco y le di al cuarto ruso en el estomago.

- No teman!, Demian está aquí. –

Se podía escuchar desde uno de los altavoces de una pista abandonada. Más de 10 soldados salieron disparados de todas las puertas habidas y por haber, todavía recuerdo haberme declarado muerto antes de siquiera empezar a disparar.

En la barra donde me escondí encontré un par de cocteles molotov, espere a que algunos se acercaran y los arroje quemando a tres de ellos, otros dos saltaron por la barra, con la 9 mm. les deshice los sesos antes de que tocasen el suelo. Me pare e hice buen uso de las Kalashnikov en mi poder.

- Veo que no me equivoque contigo Leon. Por favor, pasa y hablaremos en persona. – escuche por el altavoz luego de que el polvo y la sangre se disipara.

Me dirigí ya agotado y desecho hasta la gran puerta de la habitación Valhalla. Antes de apoyar un dedo en ella, un gorila enorme y pelado tomo mis armas, me esposo y me arrojo al centro de la habitación.

- Leon!, querido amigo. –

- No soy tu amigo. – dije incómodamente desde el suelo.

- Víctor, por favor pon a nuestro amigo en una silla, no quiero que se pierda lo que tengo preparado para él. –

De nuevo el gorila perdón, Víctor, me tomo de los hombros y me sentó en una de las sillas de madera más astilladas que he visto o sentido. Ahora podía distinguir la habitación, era en efecto circular y enorme, tanto como una cancha de tenis. Estaba totalmente vacía, excepto por algunas manchas de suciedad y Valkyr, sin mencionar los símbolos extraños hechos en sangre que recubrían cada centímetro del lugar.

Demian se acerco a mí, vestido con su clásico sobretodo negro de cuero y observándome con esos ojos negros penetrantes.

- Por fin, el legendario Leon Kennedy!. Debo decir que es un honor que alguien como tu este tras mi pista. –

- No puedo decir lo mismo. –

- Jajá, que gracioso. – dijo dándome un bofetazo. – quiero mostrarle algo. Ve esa cortina de allá?. – señalo hacia una cortina roja como las que se usan en el teatro, de medidas estrafalarias. Asentí con la cabeza. – bien, ábranlas!. –

De a poco el telón se abrió, revelando una fuente circular de hierro de unos 5 metros de diámetro y dentro de ella se encontraba Mason.

- Henry!. Déjalo ir!. –

Pietilä solo rio a carcajadas, se acerco a Henry y lo tomo del rostro. Le dijo algo y ambos me miraron. El retiró de su saco una daga muy fina, de una forma poco convencional y sin dejar de mirarme dijo:

- La carne de ángeles caídos. –

La fuente pronto se fue llenando de la sangre de Henry y la habitación de mis gritos.

- Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?, sabes que podemos traer a otro agente. –

- Estoy seguro. Quiero ver esto hasta el final. –

- Bien, te proporcionaremos otro compañero. –

El comisionado Blake me llevo hasta el escritorio de mi nuevo compañero, el cual todavía no había arribado.

_Norman Jayden_, decía la placa sobre su mesa.


	2. She has dyed her hair red

Me puse a leer el expediente de Jayden mientras este seguía ausente. 37 años, Ex –miembro del FBI, se salió hace ya un par de años luego de terminar con el caso del asesino del origami, destacado en deducción y seguimiento en sus investigaciones, sin mujer ni hijos. Algo tenía que estar ocultando, algo grave.

- Tú debes ser Kennedy, - exclamo Norman desde detrás mío, extendiendo su mano. – un gusto. –

- Lo mismo digo. – dije inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, tuve un pequeño inconveniente en mi departamento. – dijo preocupado, intentando ocultar una mano temblorosa.

- No te hagas problema. – murmure llevando una mano a mi barbilla.

Seis días recolectamos detalles, información, evidencia y mucho cansancio. Jayden parecía nunca dormir y solía ausentarse de vez en cuando para volver aun más desecho de lo que estaba, me preocupaba estar concentrándome más en el enigma de Norman que en el caso en sí.

Estábamos en mi departamento temporal tomándonos unas cervezas en la sala, mientras continuábamos nuestra lectura rutinaria de informes y expedientes sobre Pietilä, pero jamás llegábamos a sumarle nada adicional de lo que ya sabíamos. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y las ventanas ya estaban empañadas en hielo por las grandes nevadas frecuentes de esta época.

- Esta helando horriblemente – dije intentando limpiar un vidrio con la manga de mi saco. – y tu casa no está nada cerca. Porque no te quedas esta noche?. –

- Hmmm – dijo con su vista aun clavada en los papeles. – bueno tu sillón parece cómodo, aparte de que no me convendría conducir con este clima. De acuerdo. –

- Bien, pediré comida china. Tu tomate un descanso, de todos modos esos papeles no irán a ningún lado. – exclame acercándole el control remoto a Jayden. Dios, me sentía muy mamá al hablar así.

El noticiero resonaba por toda la cocina mientras yo pedía la comida. Un asesinato en masa, un violador en serie, varios choques en la autopista, otros policías corruptos que matan a jóvenes inocentes… que bello en mi país. Divague un rato mirando las cartas en la mesada, hasta que me detuve en una carta sin remitente y manchada de algo bordó. _"Ella tiño su cabello de rojo"_ decía en grande en el sobre, lo abrí dejando caer una hoja cuadrada que tenia la marca de un instituto mental llamado Pink Bird. Al reverso me encontré una foto, era una chica joven casi rozando sus veinte años, flotando en una tina rebalsando de sangre y con un certero disparo en la sien.

Corrí a buscar a Norman y le mostré el pequeño y enigmático regalito que me habían dejado. Decidimos cancelar la precaria cena y dirigirnos inmediatamente al tal Pink Bird Mental Institute.

- Tú conduce. – dijo Jayden lanzándome las llaves de su Chrysler. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

Arribamos a un gran edificio bastante derruido, un cartel enorme por encima del mismo mostraba la figura de varios personajes bastante familiares para los dos, entre ellos un gran flamenco con ojos rojos y brillosos. "Address Unknown" se intitulaba el establecimiento. Entramos fácilmente por una puerta de hierro giratoria, enfrente nuestro había una boletería, nos miramos confusos y tomamos el camino de la izquierda, que nos conducía a un túnel lleno de luces giratorias para luego llegar a una mini ciudad, "Noir York", con coches de cartón a medio pintar y molestos sonidos de calle. Avanzamos hacia una de las puertas donde escuchamos un genérico grito de mujer, ambos alzamos nuestras armas encontrándonos otra figura de cartón con forma de dama manchado en sangre falsa.

- Que sitio más estúpido. – replico Norman.

Continuamos el camino de bajada por la ciudad donde nos detuvimos al ver una enorme jaula y nada más allá. Sugerí que nos metiésemos, al hacerlo la misma se cerró y comenzó a bajar mientras varias figuras de cartón pintadas como médicos nos rodeaban por fuera.

Arribamos al Pink Bird Mental Institute, el cual estaba conformado por un gran salón plagado de muñecos de enfermos mentales exclamando incoherencias.

- La muerte está llegando, están aquí, están aquí!. Creo que estoy muerta, creo que morí, voy a herirte!, voy a matarte… - exclamaba una figura femenina que se movía de un lado a otro por una pequeña vía debajo de sus petrificados pies.

Una sombra pasó en un destello frente nuestro, la mismo se trabo antes de poder ocultarse, parecía un hombre con sobretodo negro, sombrero y un cuchillo en mano. Nos fuimos por donde el muñeco se trabo, entré primero a lo que parecía un baño unisex con un gran espejo y una ducha en la otra punta. Un flamenco de cartón reemplazaba mi reflejo en el espejo siguiendo mis pasos mientras caminaba y al detenerme a verlo exclamó:

- She has dyed her hair red… AAARGHHHH. – dijo el pájaro rosado en una voz mecánica mientras la ducha detrás mío se llenaba de sangre falsa.

- Eso no es lo que decía la carta?. – dijo Jayden analizando la escritura en la pared, _"Redrum"_.

- Murder… - murmure.

Me salí por la puerta al otro lado de la habitación, la misma se cerró herméticamente dejándome encerrado en una sala de operaciones completamente roñosa. Una bruma verdosa subía peligrosamente por mis piernas, me pare en la camilla intentado buscar alguna ventilación.

- Leon!. – grito Norman golpeando el vidrio blindado de la puerta.

Comencé a toser desesperadamente, la neblina quemaba mis ojos y no me permitía respirar, quise disparar a la pequeña rejilla en el techo pero me caí de bruces al piso. Una risa se escuchaba a lo lejos y pronto una de las paredes de la habitación se alzo liberando el gas, revelando una nueva habitación.

- Estas bien?. – dijo Jayden mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

- Mierda, Valkyr. – la marca "V" se mostraba grabada en una de las paredes.

- Al menos ya sabemos que Pietilä está en esto. -

- Seh, mejor apurémonos antes de que la droga haga efecto. –

Un cartelón gigante nos indicaba que estábamos en "El próximo nivel". Ahora los edificios de la ciudad eran sonrisas malévolas enormes que se burlaban de nosotros, los signos en la calle solo sabían decir "no hay escape" en forma lineal hasta llegar a un teléfono público. Jayden descolgó el tubo.

- John Mirra?. Este es él, bienvenido al próximo nivel… ah ah AAAHHH ahh ah. –

La caseta se abrió en dos mostrando un enorme salón de espejos.

- Mirrors are more fun tan television. – se escucho en una voz electrónica.

Ambos desenfundamos nuestras armas preparados para lo que sea. Apoye una mano en el vidrio intentando evitar el punzante dolor en mi cabeza, Norman se alejaba de mi, intente seguirlo pero lo perdí en un instante. Lo llame pobremente solo encontrándome con mi reflejo una y otra vez hasta que comencé a marearme y tuve que agacharme mirando hacia el piso, ya que ese ambiente me daba vueltas la cabeza.

- The flesh… the flesh. –

Alcé la cabeza para ver una persona en el espejo, era el mismo tipo de la figura de cartón, de sobretodo negro y sombrero, me observaba fijo sin decir nada. Apunte hacia el pero su reflejo se multiplicaba cada vez más rápido, estirándose y agrandándose hasta hacerme ver tan pequeño como un alfiler. Me arriesgue y dispare.

- Ah! Maldición… Kennedy que mierda te pasa?. –

- Qué?. –

Había herido a Jayden, pensé que era él, creí, estaba seguro que era el!. Que me sucede?. Tuve suerte de que la bala solo le rozo el brazo, pero sabía que la droga me estaba haciendo alucinar.

Norman me quitó el arma y me arrastro hasta el final del laberinto solo para encontrarnos con otro callejón sin salida.

- Felicitaciones!. – Pietilä?. – han arribado al último nivel, ahora solo deben encontrarme. –

- Tal vez si volvemos por donde vinimos podremos buscarlo mejor. – susurro Norman.

Aun más desorientado de lo que estaba, volvimos hasta el principio del laberinto. Cerrado.

- AHH.- grite dándole una patada al espejo infinito, el cual se comenzó a partir.

- Eso es. Sigue pateándolo!. –

Jayden pensó bien, el vidrio se termino de romper, detrás de él había una pared acartonada de disfraz, una patada más nos revelo una puerta de metal. Ingresamos en lo que parecía un salón plagado de cámaras y micrófonos, los libros y las escrituras extrañas nos confirmaron que esto era obra de Pietilä.

- Demian sal de tu escondite cobarde!. – exclame intentando mantenerme de pie.

- Ese no es mi nombre, rubio. –

El bastardo me sujeto del cabello, poniendo un bisturí sobre mi cuello. Estaba tan débil y aturdido que apenas me di cuenta.

- Suéltalo o disparo. –

- Dispara y el agente muere. –

- Dispara maldita sea!, no le hagas caso!. –

Entre la neblina oscura y los gritos en mi mente, pude notar ese temblor en Norman, el sudor que bajaba de su frente, sabía que eso no lo estaban provocando los nervios.

- Disfrutare bañándome en tu sangre, Leon. – susurro en mi oído.

Sentía a Jayden maldecir del otro lado del cuarto, debía darle pase libre para que reviente a John… Demian, Quiero decir Demian. Un momento.

- John Mirra?. –

- Lo sabes… -

- Tú eres más divertido que la televisión. –

Dije tomándolo del brazo y tirándolo al piso. El rio descaradamente dándome un tajo en la muñeca, este quiso levantarse a dar su último golpe cuando Norman le pego un tiro en la nuca.

- Buen trabajo… Norman?. –

Él cayó al suelo convulsionando e intentando desesperadamente agarrar algo de su saco, yo me le adelante sacando un pequeño frasquito con un liquido azul en el… Triptocaina. Jayden de a poco se calmo y sin decir una palabra me ayudo a vendar mi herida.

El era adicto al Tripto. No podía creerlo, pero me comprometí a ayudarlo con su adicción y la mía… Mirra, o mejor dicho Mirror, me hizo caer inconscientemente en el Valkyr. La consumí durante un tiempo de vez en cuando, ahora estoy limpio, pero todavía tengo algunos espasmos o flashes involuntarios. Cada vez que nos vemos con Norman nos reímos de aquello, pero fue el peor horror en el que me metí… alucinar con ser un personaje de videojuego y que tus simples pensamientos sean manejados por alguien más no es algo facil de olvidar.

_Odio los espejos._


End file.
